Bella and Raphael
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella works at a night club in New York owned by a Purple dragon leader. She witness a murder and runs for her life only to be saved by Raphael. The turtles take her in and she finds the love and family she thought was lost when the Cullen's left her. I was ask to try this. Mature content. Bella/Raphael. Not your thing please don't read and no mean reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_This will be based off the turtles from the last 2 new movies. I was ask to try this and I love a challenge I loved the 2 movies I watched so if this isn't your thing please move on. This will contain a relationship between human/turtle you have been warned. Will be mature._

 _Bella works at a night club in New York owned by a Purple dragon leader though she doesn't know it. When she witnesses her boss and his men kill a man she runs for her life only to be saved by Raphael. Having no other safe place to go they let her stay in the lair with them to keep her safe and she grows to love the turtles and the hot head in red. Can they show her they will never hurt her like the people in her past what happens when the Cullen's return. Mature content I don't own anything. Raphael/Bella._

Bella sighed as she cleaned the bar up from a long and busy night. She had moved to New York when Charlie was killed by Victoria. Her mother died in a car crash not long after. The wolves took down Victoria for her but Bella just couldn't stay there anymore. She still felt numb from the Cullen's betrayal and then Jake broke her heart again imprinting on a girl from his rez. Everyone she's ever cared about leaves her so she packed up, sold the house and moved to New York.

So far she loved the city but hated the job she found. When her truck broke down after she arrived she found a job within walking distance from the motel she was renting by the week for now. Her boss was an ass and constantly pressuring her to try dancing but Bella refused to do anything more than bar tend and work the kitchen. So far she hadn't met really anyone other than the people that she worked with and none of them she would want as friends outside of work.

Ever since Edward and the Cullen's and then Jake and the wolves she finds it hard to trust people now days. Afraid they would hurt her but in her heart she wants to find friends, find family and maybe one day love again. She just knew it would take a certain special person or people to break her walls again.

"We're out of Gin. Can you go get some before we leave?" the head bartender ask her. Nodded she grabbed her bag and slung it around her body as she made her way to the back quickly to pick up a case of Gin before she left for the rest of the night.

Bella passed a big guard on the way to the back but she hide in one of the rooms until he passed. The men that worked for her boss always made the hair on the back of her neck stand out. She knew she drew danger to her for some reason and maybe she's just being hyper vigilant because she ran with Vampires and Wolves at one time but now it seemed she felt danger everywhere.

Heading to the door of the stock room she opened it and froze in horror.

There stood her boss and several of his men dressed in black suits. There was another man on his knees begging for his life then her boss took a large knife of some kind and slit the man's throat open and Bella gasp in shock giving herself away.

Her boss looked over at her and sighed.

"I really wished you wouldn't have seen that Bella." He said before handing his knife to a man at his right.

"Bring her here, now." he ordered and the men all turned towards her and Bella bolted. She ran through the club and out the back door leading into the alley, the men all following behind her. She felt tears run down her face. How many times would she escape death before it caught up with her.

She darted into the busy street and screaming for help but no one bothered to stop so she kept running.

When she went down what she thought was another street she panted as she groaned. It was a dead end alleyway and now the men were coming towards her.

"Please. I won't tell I promise." She begged as they walked towards her, weapons in hand.

"No you won't. We'll make sure of that. But first. Let's have some fun." One of the men said as he shoved her against the wall ran his hands up her body before gripping her neck tightly with both hands cutting off her airway.

"Let her go." She heard a deep voice say from the side of them and the men all jumped in fear as Bella was finally let go gasping for air she slid to the ground and drew her legs against her.

"It's the turtles." The bad men yelled.

She saw a large figure moving quickly as he fought off her attackers. Half of them ran away but the ones he got to were all knocked out on the ground and tied up.

The large figure walked over towards her but stayed in the shadows so she couldn't see him very well.

"Hey lady. Are you alright?" he ask with a thick New York accent. Bella wiped the tears from face as she stood on shaky legs. She rubbed her neck and knew she was probably already starting to bruise.

"Thank, thank you." She chocked out her voice coming out raw from being chocked.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." The figure ask and she shook her head.

"No. I don't like Hospitals and they'll find me there. They're going to kill me." She said and burst into tears again. What was wrong with her? She hasn't been this emotional since Charlie died.

"Ah hell." The figure said just as they heard the sounds of tires screeching meaning more men were coming. She was scooped up into large arms and they were flying to the top of the building before he say her down again. Turning she gasp in shock.

Standing there looking down at her was a very large turtle with human features, a red bandana on his head and two large forked knives in his belt. Bella knew she should be freaked out and scared but for some reason she felt at complete ease with her savior.

"Wow. This is a new one even for me." She said as she reached forward and touched his arm. When he flinched but didn't move she threw herself into his arms and thanked him over and over again.

"Thank you so much. I was so scared. They're going to kill me and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of come. Thank you." She said over and over and Raph just stood there eyes wide, unsure what to do. His three brothers landed on the roof next to them and stared at the scene.

"What's going on here Raph?" Leo demanded and scared Bella out of her mind. Raphael growled at his brother as he shushed Bella who still hadn't let go of him yet.

"I saved her from a beg group of Purple Dragons. For some reason they want her badly as they came back a few minutes later with more men so I brought her here. She keeps saying they're going to kill her. That's all I know." Raphael told his brothers who just shared a look as they watched the petite brunette cling to their brother.

After a few moments Bella finally calmed down enough to pull away from Raphael and wipe her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not normally this weepy but everything just caught up with me I guess." She said and Raphael just shrugged it off not sure what to say. Crying women was not his thing, even if they were very beautiful women like this girl was.

"Ma'am." Leo said and Bella turned and looked at his three brothers. She let her gaze run over them all and they were shocked when she gave them a small smile and never once seemed scared or freaked out by them.

"Sorry. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short." She said tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I'm Leonardo or Leo, These are my brothers. Donatello or Donnie, Michelangelo or Mickey and the one behind you is Raphael." Leo introduced and they all gave her a wave. She chuckled at Mickey he seemed just happy with life in general.

"Why do you think the Purple Dragon's are going to kill you?" Donnie ask and Bella frowned.

"What's a Purple Dragon?" she ask and they frowned.

"A large group of gang members that is running rapid through this city. The men I saved you from where Purple Dragon Members." Raphael told her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm new to New York. I've only been here a few weeks. They were chasing me because I just saw my boss and some of his guards murder a man in the back room of the bar I worked in." she told them and they nodded.

"Do you have somewhere safe we can take you?" Leo ask and she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body, shivering in the cold.

"No, I'm here alone and I don't know anyone yet. My boss knows where I live so I don't think I can stay there now. Why does this always happen to me?" she ask herself and they all shared a look.

"Use to being saved by handsome turtles baby cakes?" Mickey ask her and she chuckled.

"Not exactly. Use to being saved by no human entities though." She said and they all wondered what she meant.

"Why aren't you freaked out by us?" Raphael ask her gruffly and Bella just shrugged.

"You're not the most unusual creatures I've met that's for sure. Plus you saved me and I feel safe with you which is odd for me since I hadn't felt safe in a long time." Bella said with a shrug.

The turtles weren't sure what to do as they watched the dark haired human walk over towards the ledge of the building and over look the city.

"I don't want to keep you any longer. Thank you gentlemen for helping." She said and Raph looked at Leo in alarm. No way in hell could he leave her to the purple dragons. Raph felt sick just thinking about it. Leo and Raph stared at each other for a while before Leo sighed and nodded.

"We're not going to leave you out here alone while you're being hunted. We'll take you back to our place with us. We can keep you safe there. We can take you to get your things first and then head to the lair. I'll go ahead and talk with Sensei about what's going on. You three go get her things." Leo ordered and before Bella could argue he was jumping to the next building and gone from her sight.

"That's not. I don't. I. I don't want you guys to have to do that. I don't want to cause you trouble." She told Raphael who just shook his head and walked closer towards her.

"You're not trouble. We wouldn't offer if we weren't sure. We couldn't live with ourselves if something happen to you because we left you up here unprotected. Please?" he said and she saw the other 2 nodding in agreement as Bella stared into Raph's eyes for a while before she nodded.

"Ok. I trust you. Don't make me regret it. Please." She told him and Raph had the feeling someone had hurt her badly in the past for her to fear trusting someone. He nodded and picked her up again and she told him where she was living.

When they arrived Raph was glad she was coming with him. She was living in a rent by the week motel and there was a drunk man passed out on the side walk. It was not a safe place.

"We'll keep watch. Pack fast." Donnie told them as he and Mickey went to the roof to keep watch as Raph led Bella into her room quickly and helped her pack. She didn't have much and within moments she was packed and ready and they met his brothers on the roof where they took her bags as Raphael carried Bella towards the sewer.

"Were going to need to blind fold you until Master Splinter says it's ok." Raphael told her and she nodded and closed her eyes and allowed him to gently place a blind fold on her face. She felt him jump down and she gasp as her stomach dropped before they were running again.

"Is your Sensei a turtle too?" she ask him as they ran and she felt him shake his head.

"He's a rat." He told her and she nodded.

"I had a pet Rat once when I was in middle school." She said and he chuckled as he slowed to a stop and she heard a large metal door slide open and then close and she was sat on her feet.

"Welcome to our crib girl." She heard Mickey's voice and she chuckled.

Raphael removed the blind fold and she looked around.

"Wow." She said as she took everything in. The water flowing in the room from the large pipe. Make shift furniture sitting around, a kitchen area and tons of computers along the wall of a cubbyhole.

"This is great." She said in awe and Raph was glad she liked it.

"Welcome to our home Miss. Swan." She heard and looked over to see an ageing Rat in a robe walking towards her. She smiled and shook his hand, which pleased him that she didn't mind touching them.

"Bella please. Thank you. I tried to tell them that I didn't want to impose I hate to think I'm a burden to your family now." she told him and he patted her cheek lovingly and pulled her with him towards the dojo.

"Non sense. I'm glad my son's offered you our home. It's nice to see them make a new friend. We tend to stay hidden and only have a few top side friends we can trust. I would have been up set to learn they left you up there in danger. Please have a seat and let's talk." Master Splinter told her and she nodded and sat on the pillow with him.

He told her of who they were and how they came to be. Told her about April, Casey and Vern there only other friends in the human world and about being Ninja's. She was amazed by their story and felt the need to tell them her own.

She told them about the Cullen's and the wolf pack and her parents being killed and then she told them about how to got to New York and started working at the club. They were amazed that she had dated a Vampire and best friend with a wolf before finding them.

"Wow. No wonder seeing us didn't shock you. Vampires and Wolves. That's impressive." Donnie told her and she blushed and shrugged.

"If you say so. I'd rather wished to never have met either of them really. Not after being betrayed twice." She said and they nodded in understanding.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here. As Ninja's honor and loyalty are very important to us. We will not betray the gift you are giving in befriending us." Master Splinter said and the Turtle's all nodded in agreement.

"Now I'm sure you are tired from your day. My son will show you to your room. Raphael she will be your responsibility and will be rooming with you. If your both ok with that. Leonardo has already moved a spare mattress in the room." Master Splinter said and Raphael nodded as he helped her stand.

"I don't want to invade your space. I can take a couch or chair I don't mind really." She said and Raphael and Splinter both shook their heads no.

"We'd never ask a female to sleep on the couch. Come on. I don't mind." Raphael said and she nodded and followed behind them after saying good night to the others.

He took her up a set of small concrete steps and down a tunnel like hall and into a room. When Bella step inside she was shocked to see how homey and clean it was. There was a large California King that appeared to be new. Another smaller mattress for her off to the side piled with her blankets from her hotel room and some of theirs and a few pillows.

"I really am sorry about invading your space." She apologized again and he grunted.

"It's fine. I don't mind so stop apologizing." He said maybe a little too harshly but she didn't seem to mind she just bit her lip and nodded.

"You can use those 3 bottom drawers. There empty and bathroom's across the hall. Make yourself at home." He said and she nodded as he left to go talk to his brothers again.

She unpacked her things quickly, made her bed and went to shower throwing away her work clothes as she would have no use for them now. When she was done she tossed the towel into the hamper in the bathroom and made her way back to Raphael's room with her hair damp to see Raphael coming back towards her.

"You should let Donnie take a look at you. Make sure you're alright. Your Neck's pretty bruised." He said and she nodded and followed him back to Donnie's Lab.

"Hey have a seat." Donnie said scrambling nervously to make room for her on the chair. She chuckled and sat down as he scanned her with his goggles that apparently he created and could tell him things Doctors wished they knew. Bella was impressed.

"Does it hurt to swallow?" he ask probing her neck with one of his large fingers. She tried it and shook her head.

"Not anymore. It did right after but now it's fine." She said and he nodded fixing his glasses.

"Everything looks fine you just bruise easy." He told her and she blushed some but nodded.

"Yeah. I've always been like that. Cause I'm so pale." She said rubbing her arm and Raphael and Donnie looked down and saw a bite mark.

"What caused that?" Donnie ask looked down at it and she shrugged.

"Vampire bite." She said and they shared a look. She had survived a Vampire bite. Wow.

Later that night Bella woke with a start. She had a bad dream about the murder she witnessed and she set up gasping causing Raphael to wake as well.

"What's wrong?" he ask sleepily but concerned. She took a few deep breaths and sighed.

"Bad dream. I'm so sorry to wake you." She said and he huffed.

"Seriously stop apologizing. It's ok." He said and she nodded.

"Your safe here Bella. We won't let anything happen to you." He told her and she nodded again. Slipping back into sleep with one thought. Raph will keep her safe.

The next morning Bella woke up feeling much better and she actually woke up before Raph so she slipped out quietly and tip toed into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" she heard and gasp and spun around and laughed when she saw Leo sitting at the table with coffee in his hand.

"Better. I woke one from a bad dream but after that good. I thought as a way to start thanking you guys I could see if I could make you all breakfast." She said and Leo stared at her surprised for a moment before smiling.

"That would be very nice thank you. We keep it pretty stocked. But Bella. You don't need to do anything to thank us." He told her and she smiled and nodded.

"That's what Raphael keeps saying too. I can't help but feel like I need to though." She said and she nodded as he watched the human girl start moving around the kitchen finding everything quickly.

"Well I don't say this often but Raph's right." He said and she chuckled at the brother rivalry as she started cooking.

Leo offered to help but she refused wanting to do it alone as a thank you and Leo knew there would be no arguing with this women. She was hard headed he could tell but he enjoyed the smile she brought to his brother's face and she was a really sweet girl.

"What is that amazing smell?" Donnie ask coming out of his lab obviously having fallen asleep I there again as he saw what was going on.

"Bella is making us breakfast as a thank you." Leo said taking a sip of coffee. Donnie smiled as he got some coffee of his own and sat next to his brother to watch the girl flitter back and forth in their kitchen.

It didn't take long for Mickey and Raph to smell the food and Master Splinter came out to sit at the table as well when the smell of food reached him in his room. Bella was a little shy with them watching but she wanted to thank them and she did love to cook.

"What's going on here?" Raph ask as he sat at the table.

"Your girl wants to thank us by cooking breakfast." Leo whispered and he shot him a glare.

"Why are you just sitting here watching like she's a servant or something?" he hissed at his brothers and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Because she told us to. We offered to help but the woman is head strong like you. There was no changing her mind." Leo told him and Raph just hummed in thought and watched.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Bella?" Raphael ask her as she was stirring eggs and taking homemade biscuits out of the oven. His mouth was watering at how good everything looked and smelled but he didn't want her to think she had to do this.

"You can get plates out if you want and silverware. I'm almost done and I don't know what you all like to drink." She said and the boys all moved quickly to help her. Raphael got the plates as Leo got the silverware while Donnie and Mickey got out juice and coffee and cups for everyone and handed Sensei more tea. By the time they were done Bella was carrying plates of food and sitting them in the middle of the table. When she was done Raphael pulled her chair out and pointed for her to sit and eat too. No way in hell were they eating without her when she just spent all morning cooking them a delicious smelling meal.

"Sit and eat with us Bella. We will clean up." He told her and she nodded.

"It looks amazing Bella." Splinter told her and she blushed at the praise and thanked him. The boys let Bella get her food first and then Master Splinter. After they were done the 4 brothers descended and damn near inhaled the food. Bella was so pleased they loved her food and she felt like she was starting to thank them for what they are doing for her.

"Once you're done cleaning the kitchen meet in the dojo for training." Master Splinter told his son's.

"Yes Sensei." They all replied at the same time.

"Can I watch?" Bella ask him and he nodded.

"Of course my dear." He said before walking into the Dojo. Bella helped them clean even though they told her not too but like Leo said she was hard headed.

Bella sat off to the side as she watched the boys fight and she was amazed at their skills. She watched the whole time with her mouth open in shock. Raphael knew he was showing off some but he wanted Bella to be impressed and the look on her face told him she was.

"Wow that was amazing. You guys are awesome." She clapped when they bowed to Master Splinter who called training to a close. They all smiled at her praise.

"Just wow. I wish I knew a 10th of what you just did. Wow." She said standing and brushing off her pants and the boys shared a look.

"If you'd like to join in Miss Bella. I'd me happy to teach you as well." Splinter told her and she stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?" she said and he nodded. She squealed in delight and gave him a big hug she couldn't wait.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

For the next week Bella had a new goal. To learn as much as she could from Splinter and the guys. She refused to be a weak human anymore and was more than glad to learn to be a ninja. Splinter even promised that if she could master this she could patrol with the guys and she was determined.

Raphael wasn't all that happy that she'd be putting herself in danger as a ninja but the happiness in her eyes when Splinter told her that made him bite his tongue. She really wanted this and he couldn't find it in his heart to take it from her he just promised himself he'd be at her side the whole time making sure she stayed safe.

She was learning very quickly too. Raphael remembers when they tried to teach April but her heart wasn't in it and she only learned a few basic's but Bella took to his with gusto. She like Donnie preferred the Bo staff and he created one for her much like his own only with pink handles.

A week after Bella had been a part of their family she finally got to meet April, Casey and Vern. They came over after training one day to meet the new member of the turtle lair and Bella was nervous.

She showered after their training and cleaned the lair to keep herself busy. Once she was done with that she started to fidget and Raphael chuckled from his place beside her on the couch where he was watching a movie with his brothers but Bella kept moving around and bouncing her leg it was distracting him.

"Will you calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Raphael told her placing his large hand on her bouncing knee. She gave him a funny little glare and rolled her eyes.

"It's a big deal to me. What if they hate me?" she said and Raphael snorted and then rolled his eyes while his brothers all chuckled.

"April will love you I'm 100% sure of that. Casey will probably flirt and I'll have to knock his teeth in for him. The human nerd will just go along with anything we tell him but he'll like you too so please stop freaking out." Raphael told her and she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"Hey guys." they heard a female voice and Mickey jumped up and ran towards the pretty red head coming in the door with 2 human male's behind her.

"Angel cakes." Mickey yelled and hugged there friend and April just laughed and hugged him back.

"Swamp things." Casey yelled but Bella could tell he was just joking and the brother rolled their eyes but fist bumped him anyways. Raphael pulled Bella up to stand as they all hugged April and greeted Casey and Vern.

"Damn. And who is this?" Casey said giving Bella a once over as he walked towards her but Raphael's large hand on his shoulder stopped his progression.

"Don't even think about it Jones." He growled as April walked forward and hugged Bella.

"You must be Bella. I'm so glad to finally meet you." She said and Bella relaxed and hugged her back.

"Likewise." Bella told her when they parted.

"Bella this is April, Casey Jones and Vern." Donnie pointed out and the 2 guys waved at her not wanting to piss Raphael off who had glared them down before walking back over towards Bella.

"Well now that's over with. Who wants Pizza?" Mickey ask and they all laughed and Bella was glad the tension and nerves were gone. Raph was right. It was all going to be ok.

(well? Please be nice. Just getting the first part out. More to come as i figure this out. thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 _(Here's a little more. Just to be clear I don't know a lot about the TMNT from the past only what I've read and seen in the last two movies but I think I like this so I will be posting more of these. Thanks )_

Raphael gritted his teeth and worked really hard to control his anger as he watched Bella laugh at something Vern said and Casey joked with them. He was happy she was getting along with their top side family members but he did not like the thought that some human nerd would come and take her from them. From him most importantly.

He knew there was probably no chance in hell she would see him as more than a turtle even if they were giving her a place to live and teaching her to be a ninja. Still he dreamed he would be wrong and maybe she'd see him the way she saw the Vampire or the Wolf. She had a way of seeing things differently than most humans did.

He defiantly saw her. In the week she had been living with them, cooking for them and cleaning; even when they told her she didn't have to. Training with them and sleeping in his room he had come to the realization that he was falling hard for the brunette and he knew there was no stopping it and this had never happened to him before. Yeah Donnie had a crush on April and so did Mickey but none of them actually thought a human would see them in a romantic level but Raphael had hope that maybe, just maybe Bella would chance that for him.

"You ok?" Donnie ask him when he noticed how tense Raph was. Raphael just grunted and stood up suddenly.

"I'll be back." he said and stalked off to his room and slammed the door. He needed to clear his head before he tried to kill the human nerd or Casey Jones. This emotion was new to him and he didn't like it.

Bella saw him leaving and he seemed upset so she excused herself and walked after him. She didn't like to see him upset and she had a feeling it might be her fault.

"Hey you ok?" She ask coming in and shutting there door. He huffed as he stood with his back to her.

"Just leave me alone and get out of my room." He snapped but regretted it instantly. Bella gasp in shock. He'd always called it there room and never talked to her like that and it pissed her off. She was fucking tired or men and their moody ass drama walking over her.

"Excuse me. If I remember correctly Raphael this was our room now or have you evicted me for no reason?" she spat and he turned around quickly eyes wide. He'd never heard her get mad.

"No of course not I just want to be alone right now so go. Go back and enjoy their company." He growled and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is Raphael but I haven't don't anything to warrant your little PMSing attitude right now." she yelled and she didn't care who heard them now. She was not a happy human at the moment.

"What did you just say to me." He hissed walking close to her but she stood her ground.

"What is your problem? Why act like an asshole all of a sudden?" she hissed back and he huffed.

"You wouldn't understand." He told her turning away from her and she sighed. He was hurt about something she just didn't know what.

"Well enlighten me then." she said and he groaned.

"Just go." He said.

"Look either tell me or I'm packing my shit and leaving. I won't be treated like this for no reason when I've done nothing fucking wrong to you." She snapped and he whirled around to face her again. His bad language was rubbing off on her.

"I didn't like you flirting with Casey and Vern ok. It just pissed me the fuck off." He snapped fear coursing through him at the thought of her packing her stuff and at the thought of her knowing the truth of his feelings.

"Flirting? Are you out of your mind? I was talking to them. There your family and I want them to like me. I wasn't flirting with either of them and even if I was which I wasn't but if I was what business is it of yours?" she hissed back to him and he huffed and bowed his head down.

"Your right it's not. I'm stupid to think you'd think of me as anything more than just a stupid turtle when you can have any human you want." He sighed and she finally got it. He wanted her and got jealous. She stopped for a moment to think. Someone who'd hidden there whole like probably never had love before from a lover and he didn't know how to show it. Plus he wasn't real good with emotions anyways.

Then again did she want to open herself up like that again? She'd been hurt twice already and she didn't know if she could handle it a third time. Was she attracted to Raphael? Looking at him she knew she was. He was sweet, caring and treated her good. She felt safe with him and loved by his family. He didn't treat her like she was made of glass and he made her laugh. Yeah he may not look like Edward or Jacob but to her he was beautiful.

"Forget it." He huffed as he walked past her and opened the door. She must have been standing there looking like an idiot while she thought it over because he was leaving. Spinning around quickly she yelled after him.

"Raphael. Get your ass back in here now. Were not done." She snapped and he stood froze for a moment before sighing deeply and returning to the room and slamming the door shut.

"Go ahead. Tell me I'm not good enough and you'd never be with a mutant turtle." He growled and she gritted her teeth.

"Don't give me that shit Raph. I've never once made you or your family feel like I saw you any different than anyone else. Don't start with this feel bad for me emo shit now that's not you and stop putting fucking words in my mouth." She spit out and he looked at her wide eyed and nodded. No one ever talked to him that way and all he could think was how sexy she was right now spitting mad and flushed.

"It's just. I didn't know how to tell you and then I got mad out there. I'm sorry." He told her and she huffed and walked up to him, leaned on her tip toes and yanked his head down to hers and kissed him hard on the mouth.

She'd only ever kissed 2 boys before and they were all different. Edward was cold stone like kissing the cold concrete wall. Jacob was fumbly, wet and hot that didn't really do anything for her and they had only kissed once before he imprinted on another girl and didn't want her anymore. She was still very much a virgin but she knew the basic's and she figured Raph was a virgin still too but he learned quickly as he wrapped both large arms around her and pulled her closer and kissed her like it was the last thing he was going to do.

Kissing him was so much better that she actually moaned a little and pulled herself closer. He was larger than her for sure and not entirely human but he was warm and soft and seemed to devour her but at the same time handle her with gentleness.

It made her knees weeks and her stomach flutter and all she wanted to do was climb in his lap but she knew that would be moving too fast. Neither of them had much experience if really any at all and this would be a new experience for both and Bella knew they would have to take it one day at a time but Raphael was that special person she was waiting for to destroy her walls and repair her heart. He and his family had healed the hurt from her past and made her feel at home.

When she had to breath she pulled away panting for air and laid her forehead against his chest as he pulled her against him and laid his on top of her head trying to catch his own breath. They were both in shock that actually happened.

"I'm sorry for getting pissed and talking to you that way. I'm a hot head and you didn't deserve that." He said a little breathlessly.

"You're my hot head now so I forgive you. Just don't do it again or I'll kick your ass." She said and he chuckled.

"Are you sure you want this with me? I've never, well this is all new to me. None of us ever thought we'd fine anyone that wanted anything with us I just want you to be sure you know what a life with me will be like. What you'd be giving up." He told her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm scared too but not because of our differences. I've been hurt 2 times already and I don't think I'd survive a 3rd. Just don't hurt me Raph. And yes I'm sure, if you're sure. I wouldn't be giving up anything but gaining in my opinion." She said and he hugged her to him tighter.

"I'd never hurt you Bella. I've never felt this way. You're the most wonderful thing that could have ever walked into my life and I'll never let you go. I won't make the mistake that they did and yes I've never been more sure of anything." He said running his hand through some of the stands in her hair and she smiled against him. He made her feel so loved and wanted her heart felt like it would burst through her chest. This felt right and she didn't give 2 shits who might think it was wrong. It felt so right she wanted to bask in the feeling forever.

They stood there for a while and when Bella saw Donnie peek inside to make sure everything was ok he stared at them wide eyed but smiling as he shut the door again. He was glad his brother and Bella were happy together. She was perfect for him and he couldn't do any better.

He went and told everyone what he saw so they would know it was ok. They had all heard the fight and were shocked Bella had the balls to stand up to Raph but it just meant she was perfect for him and they were all happy for their brother. Plus they loved Bella so having her as a sister would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"So you and Raph?" Donnie ask her later that day after April, Vern and Casey went home. Both men sulking off they had no chance with Bella and they damn sure wouldn't risk pissing off Raphael. Bella was helping Donnie in his lab and she blushed when he mentioned it.

"Yeah. Are you guys ok with that?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yeah, were happy for you too. I've seen the thing brewing between you since you arrived. The way you smiled at him and he's always calmer with you near him. I hoped maybe it would turn into something like this but well you have to understand none of us thought it was possible to find someone in that way because of what we are and to see you and Raph well it gives us hope I guess. Plus we love you as a sister already and now it's official." Donnie told her and she teared up a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks causing him to blush.

"I'm going to start dinner." She said and the purple turtle nodded and watched her bounce out of his lab with a smile on his face. Bella coming into their life made their whole world better and now his brother had a chance at happiness.

"Whatcha making?" Raphael ask and Bella gasp and spun around and he chuckled as she shot him a half hearted glare.

"Damn I need to make you wear a bell. Sneaking up on me and shit." She mumbled as she turned back to the stove and Raphael smirked as he made his way towards his now girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Wow there was a word he'd never thought he'd get to say and thinking it made him want to smile. He was really lucky.

"Don't forget you sneak just as quietly now too my little ninja girl." He told her kissing the back of her head before taking a seat at the bar stool next to her. She smiled over at him with a wink.

"Yeah I know. It amazes me the things I've learned to do from Sensei and you guys. I use to be so clumsy, couldn't even walk across a flat surface without falling and now I can kick ass." She said taking something out of the oven that smelled divine.

"What is that? Smells amazing." He said taking a deep breath as she put garlic bread into the oven for a few more minutes.

"Chicken parm." She said and he smiled.

"My favorite other than pizza." He said and she nodded.

"I know." she told him and he knew she had made it thinking of him and that warmed his heart more.

His brothers and father came in shortly after that smelling the food and help set the table as Bella served up the food and like always they ate every bite.

"Nervous about patrolling with us tomorrow?" Leo ask her as she helped clear the table and she shook her head.

"Nope. Excited. I feel ready and you'll all be there so I'm good." She said with a shrug and he nodded.

When Raphael made it to his room for bed he opened the door to see Bella dropping her clothes into the hamper in his room. Her hair wet from her shower and she was wearing shorts and a tank top and he felt his body flush with heat. She was so fucking beautiful.

"Hey." She said turning to look at him when she heard him shut the door.

"Hey." He replied as he sat on his bed and took off his gear and laid his weapons on the table. He felt her hands slide across his now bare shoulder and down his arm and he jump slightly having not heard her walk over.

"See you walk silently now too." He whispered as she came and stood in front of him and he smiled biting her lip.

His breath hitched as she slide closer and kissed him again. It still amazed him she wanted him and he didn't think he'd ever tire of the feeling of her lips against his or her body closer to him like it was now.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer and breathed in her moan. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as his large hands settled on her back as they explored each other's mouths for what seemed like forever. When they had to breath he pulled back and ran his large hands through her hair and down her back to sooth her.

"Can I sleep here with you? In your arms?" she ask and she felt his chest tighten as he nodded and scoped her up and laid her on his bed. She giggled as he took in the sight of her. God he'd never be able to sleep alone now he just knew it but the thought of waking up to her every morning made his shell tighten as he slipped in the bed and she wrapped her limbs around him as they drifted off to sleep.

tmnttmnt tmnttmnt tmnttmnt tmnttmnt tmnttmnt tmnttmnt

"Bella." She heard Leo call out and she spun and knocked down the purple dragon member that tried to sneak up on her. It was her first night patrolling and so far they took down several small gang members doing deals on the street and Bella was absolutely loving this. She felt so powerful beating down the bad buys with her family at her side. She knew Raphael wasn't all that thrilled with her patrolling but he never said anything knowing how much she wanted it and it made her fall harder for him because he was taking her wants into consideration over his need to protect her. Something Edward never did and Bella knew he must love her and if she was honest she knew she loved him too they just hadn't said it yet and that was fine.

"Good job Dudette." Mickey said giving her a high five and she chuckled as Raphael came over and she jumped onto his back as he scaled the building to the roof. One thing she couldn't do as a human was climb the building like they could but they didn't seem to mind having to give her a lift. Raphael most of all seemed to enjoy it even.

"Guys." Leo said jumping up behind them with something in his hand.

"This was on one of the guys down there." he said and showed it to them. It was a picture of Bella with a 100,000 hit on her head for any member to collect and Bella sighed. Seemed her ex boss would never give up.

"Don't worry. With the mask your wearing there's no way for them to know it's you and we'd never let anyone get to you any other time." Raphael told her and she nodded as she kissed his cheek from where she was still perched on his shell as the others nodded in agreement.

Later when they got back to the lair, ate and got cleaned up the decided to watch the new movies Donnie burned for them. Halfway through the 3rd movie Leo passed it and listened.

"What's that sound." He said and they all listened too. Bella didn't have their advanced hearing and couldn't hear anything.

"Sounds like a phone ringing." Donnie said with his head tilted to the side and Bella gasp.

"No way." She said as she jumped up and ran to their room. She dung through her old bag before pulling out her old flip phone that she'd completely forgotten to see 4 missed call from Jake.

Walking back to the livingroom she looked at the guys as they were all waiting for her to explain.

"I can't believe the battery isn't dead." She said sitting it on the table in front of them as Donnie picked it up and scanned it for bugs.

"It's my old phone that my father gave me when I first moved in with him. I haven't used it since I left and I'd forgotten about it since I only ever use the T phone now." she said and they nodded as Donnie handed it back to her.

"Whose calling?" Leo ask and she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh Jake. The werewolf from Forks." She said and they nodded as Raphael put his arm around her. He knew she held a lot of anger for the dogs and the vampires.

"Wonder what he wants. He's called a lot." Donnie said having seen all the missed calls. She shrugged as it rang again.

"I'm going to so cuss his ass out." She hissed as she grabbed the phone and snapped it open.

"What Jacob." She said and the turtles chuckled.

"About damn time Bells. I've only been calling 100 times." They heard a male voice over the phone and huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" Your called 5 times not 100 and that should clue you in on I didn't want to answer." She said and they heard him sigh over the phone.

"Bella how many times do I have to say I'm sorry ok. I never meant to hurt you." He said.

"Well that's beside the point now. Too little to late Jacob. Now what in the hell is so important you had to call me 5 fucking times." She hissed into the phone.

"Damn. Your language has change for sure." He chuckled.

"Jacob.' She warned and he huffed.

"Alright fine. I called to tell you the fucking bloodsuckers have been sniffing around Forks again. Ran into them on patrol. Apparently the little pixie one had a vision or some shit of you being chased by a group of men and came to see if you were still here. Obviously they saw your house had been sold and the new owners knew nothing when they ask so they came looking for us." Jake said and Bella stood and started to pace. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"And let me guess you and your dogs let slip everything that happened just to piss Edward off and now they know I've left Washington?" Bella said.

"Well, we can't hide our thoughts from your ex Bella the way you can but since I don't know where you actually are they don't know that only you were headed east but honestly do you think they'll have a hard time finding you with all their money and connections. And with how much they kept going on and on about making a mistake and still loving you blah blah I don't think they'll give up looking. Better be prepared to face them some time Bells." Jake told her and she groaned.

"Great. Just what I fucking need is a bunch of blood sucking assholes hunting me down again." She commented and apparently Jake through that was funny as he busted out laughing over the phone.

"Anyways just thought I'd warn you. We may not be friends anymore but I thought as one last friendly move I'd let you know." he told her.

"Well, thanks for the heads up and Jake don't call me anymore." She said and hung up on her old best friend. She had no room in her new life for any past drama and she actually felt good she got to tell him so.

"Mickey do me a favor." She said and tossed him her phone that he caught easily.

"Crush it." She said and he did as she ask and crushed the phone into a million little pieces.

"Bella." Raphael tried to say something but she held up her finger and walked back into their room and came back out with her laptop. She remembered letting Edward use it once and she wouldn't put it passed him to track her with that if he hadn't already.

When she came back down the stairs and threw it on the concrete ground as hard as she could and started stomping on it over and over again causing the turtles to jump up in alarm.

"Baby what are you doing?" Raph ask picking her up and sitting her down away from the broken lap top.

"Breaking anything that they can use to find me. I don't want them coming in and ruining my life all over again. I can't lose you guys to those fucking bastards.

She said tears streaming down her face as Mickey finished smashing the computer for her so she'd relax. Raphael pulled her into his arms and shushed her as he shared a look with his brothers.

"Baby even if they did come there's nothing they can do or say that would cause you to lose us. If they find you we will deal with it don't stress about this ok." Raphael told her and she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah besides we know how to kill Vampires. If we can take down a Alien commander and Shredder, Vampire will be no problem." Mickey said and Bella chuckled.

"Bella, there right. Don't worry about this. Your part of our family now and we protect our family." Leo said and Donnie nodded as they gave her a group hug and she chuckled and finally relaxed. Her family wouldn't let her go and she was so glad she found them.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"I can feel you thinking Bella. Please stop worrying." Raphael said later that night after everyone had gone to bed. Bella was lying in his arms but she was still wide awake and apparently he could tell. Sighing she turned over to face him and laid her head on his large bicep. She could see his face from the dim light of the nightlight Donnie gave her so she could see to go to the restroom as her sight wasn't as advanced as there's.

"I don't know. I just can't get my brain to stop right now." she said and he hummed in thought and she felt him play with her hair. He loved playing with her hair.

"What makes you so worried? Are you afraid we can't protect you?" he ask and she shook her head.

"No that's not it at all. I trust you all with my life." She said and she nodded.

"Are you worried you might still having feelings for the Vampire and seeing him would bring that out?" he ask and she tensed and sat up staring down at him. Raphael knew that maybe that was something he feared but he needed to know.

"That is absolutely not the problem at all. Raph, I love you. I love you in a way I've never felt before. Not with Edward or Jake, ever. I'm disgusted with the thought that I actually felt anything for them at all now that I know what love should feel like and I know that this is sudden and maybe too soon to say anything and I don't at all expect you to say it in return but you have to know that I feel nothing but pissed off anger at the thought of Edward fucking Cullen." She said with fire in her eyes. Raphael gapped at her with his eyes wide open at her speak before he swallowed thickly as emotion filled his body so strong and sudden that he almost couldn't contain it. Sitting up slightly he stared into her eyes.

"You love me?" he ask and he could hear the emotion in his voice. Bella's eyes softened as she nodded and bit her lip. She had not meant to say that this soon and she just hoped she hadn't scared him off.

"Bella, you have no idea..No idea how much..I love you too. More than anything in this world. I think I have since the moment I brought you here but I didn't want to say anything yet and have you think bad of me or scare you off knowing what you've been through before. But baby I love you so much." He said and he felt a tear slide down his cheek as he willed her to believe him, see and hear the sincerity in his voice and eyes.

Bella must have seen it because she chocked on a small sob before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him so hard he fell back on the bed wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her back with all the love he felt.

Bella felt so overcome with emotion she couldn't control her body as she straddled Raphael's body and gripped his head hard in her small hands and she kissed him like she'd never kissed him before, her body heating up quickly in the process.

Raphael gasp when her body settled down on his and the smell of her amazing arousal filled his senses and he'd never smelt anything in his life as delicious as his mate and that was truly what she was. His mate and he'd never left her go.

Bella had never felt sexier than when Raph was touching and kissing her. He made her blood boil and her body heat. She knew most people would think she was nuts and hell maybe she was but to her nothing was sexy than Raph and she wanted him to do all kinds of dirty things to her and she couldn't give two shits what anyone else thought.

When she had to breath she gasp and sat up suddenly, panting hard and gazing down at her boyfriend who was breathing just as heavy as she was and Raph had never seen anything sexier then Bella was at that moment flushed, panting and gazing lustful down at him as she straddled his body and his shell was so tight he had a hard time keeping it under control.

"Raphael." Bella said his name in a needy half pant half moan and he wanted to hear his name like that more often.

"Yeah babe." He replied back in a slight pant.

"Touch me. Please." She said breathlessly and he might be inexperienced and he didn't think they were ready to go all the way but he didn't need to be asked twice. His mate had a need and it was his job to fulfill it and willingly so.

He grabbed her by the hips and spun her around quickly until he was leaning over her body and she was lying beneath him as her legs came up and wrapped around his lower shell and thighs.

"Raph." She went to ask again but he shushed her as he leaned down and started planting kissing along her neck loving how she tilted it so he could have bettered access.

"I got you babe. I'm going to make you feel so good." He whispered and he felt her nails digging into his biceps and it only fueled him on as he ran one hand down her leg and gripped her behind the knees to pull her lower body against him as the other hand ran up her body, skimming over her tones, slat stomach breast and neck before wrapping around the back of her neck and raising her up.

She gasp at his strength as he firmly but gently at the same time lifted her body until she sat in his lap on her knees and kissed her again, both his hands in her hair as she rocked her hips into his. She felt his erection slide from its hidden confines and she could feel how big he was and it felt amazing brushing against her with only her shorts and panties in the way.

"Fuck." She heard Raphael hiss before he yanked her shirt off and ran one hand down her side to gripped her hips and help her move against him faster and harder as his mouth and the other hand attached to her breast and she moaned his name out loudly she knew the others probably heard but she didn't care.

The pleasure coursing through her body right now was unbelievable and they weren't even having sex. It was amazing. She knew he put her in this position so she could stop if she wanted to but fuck that she wasn't stopping. Not when her toes where curling and pleasure kept shoot up her spin.

Raphael had never experienced anything she amazing and pleasurable his whole like and he couldn't even imagine what sex was going to fill like if just rutting against each other felt his good. Bella's wetness was soaking them both through her shorts and he wanted to feel more. He wanted her to cum so hard on him and know he gave her that pleasure, it was a driving force within him right now. To see is mate to completion before he received his own.

"That's it baby. Come on. Let me see you." He groaned out as he moved his mouth to her other breast and allowed both his hands to grip her hips and move them faster and harder against him. She was moaning and panting and he loved all the little sounds she made.

"Holy shit." She gaps out as her body tensed and bowed back before her scent reached its peak and he felt her flood his lap and he grunted loudly as he exploded against her. He had enough since to not fall on her as they both blacked out from the intensity of their climax as they fell blissfully asleep, sweaty and messy but completely sated and in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Raphael woke the next morning. He was sticky from there exploration the night before and Bella was still asleep laying on her stomach with her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He sat there for a moment thinking over what they confessed to each other last night and then the step they had taken last night. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He'd never thought something like that would happen to him. It amazed and baffled him that a girl as beautiful and passionate as Bella Swan could be attracted to him and want him to touch her the way he did last night but if he ever had doubt of her attraction to him if was washed away now. Her body told him everything he needed to know the night before and to hear from her own mouth that she loved him as much as he already loved her, well it made him feel really good.

Sliding out of bed quietly so not to wake her he walked across the hall and into the bathroom to shower. He knew there was no way his brother hadn't heard of scented what had happened last night but he didn't need them smelling it on him still and giving him shit about it.

"You look well rested this morning Raph." Leo said with a smirk on his face as he entered the kitchen after his shower. Raphael rolled his eyes before pouring two cups of coffee and dumping horrendous amounts of sugar in Bella's the way she liked it.

All 3 of his brothers were sitting at the table eating and drinking coffee. Thank goodness his dad was mediating in his room and not there to hear their teasing.

"Shut up fearless." Raph replied as he grabbed both cups of coffee and headed for his room leaving his snickering brothers behind.

When he walked back to his room he chuckles as he sat the coffee on the make shift table by the bed. Bella had moved to his side and was hugging his pillow. She couldn't have been any cuter if she tried.

"Hey babe. Time to get up we got training soon." He said rubbing her back with his hand. She was still shirtless and he marveled at how soft her skin was as his hand glided up and down her back.

"Hum. Keep doing that and were not going anywhere." She purred and arched her back into his hand. He felt his body heat up again but they didn't need to get to training soon so he couldn't indulge her like he'd want too.

"Later babe. I'm sure you're going to want to shower before training. Were already going to be teased relentlessly as it is. We weren't exactly quite." He said and groaned when she turned over topless and stared up at him.

"Do you regret what we did?" she ask and he shook his head no quickly.

"Hell no." he told her.

"Are you embarrassed that your brother might know you did something with me?" she ask biting her lip and he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Not at all. I love what we did and I'll never regret or be embarrassed by anything we do." he told her and she smiled widely at him.

"Good. Me either now do I smell coffee?" she said and he nodded.

He left her to her coffee to let her shower and ready herself for training as he suited up and went to training as well. He needed a few moments to mediated and focus.

"Alright I'm here. Let's hit it." Bella said bouncing into the room and grabbing her Bo Staff off the wall.

"You sure you feel up to it baby cakes?" Mickey teased and Bella rolled her eyes and shot him the bird which caused them to chuckle. There feisty Bella was back.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Nice one sis." Donnie said giving Bella a high five in training that night. She took down 2 purple dragons alone and Donnie was impressed.

"Thanks. Where's the others?" she said and Donnie checked his tracker he had on his brothers and pointed to the right.

"2 alleys' over." He said and they jogged down the dark street and ran down the end of the alley to see the other 3 standing there doing nothing with their backs to Bella and Donnie who ran up towards them.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" Bella ask walking up to Raph. When she came to his side she could see why he seemed so tense.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Bella spat as she gazed at the 7 Cullen's who had left her behind with Edward walking to the front of their pack as he looked her over.

"They jumped down when we were taking out the purple dragons. Haven't said anything yet." Leo said and Bella nodded as she ran her hand down Raph's arm before lacing her fingers with his. He visibly relaxed and gave her a smile.

"Bella. What's going on?" Edward ask when he saw her grab his hand and Bella lifted an annoyed brow at the prick.

"And who or what are they?" Alice ask and Bella narrowed her eyes at her old friends.

"Don't you dare look at them like that you betraying blood sucker and stop eye fucking me asshole." Bella said and she spat at Alice and Edward who both winced and looked away.

"You have no right to even think to question me Edward Cullen. You are nothing to me. You or your betraying family. I don't know why you're here and I could care less. Leave my family and me alone. I don't want you anywhere near me." She said and Raph had to keep hold on her hand to stop her from trying to attack the Vampires.

"Bella we only wanted to make sure you were ok." Carlisle said and Bella shot him a bird.

"Too little too late Carlisle. I'm fine and happy. Leave." She said before turning and walking back towards the road.

"Bella is part of our family now. We will protect her with our life." Leo said before him and his brothers turned and went to follow Bella only to stop in horror when a black car pulled up and 5 guys stepped out and shot Bella with a tranquilizer gun and drove off with her before the turtles or the vampires could stop them.

"Bella. NO." Raph yelled as he watched the car carrying his love leave his sight.

"Raph. Don't lose your head on me now. Let's get back to the lair and track her and then get her back." Leo said and Raph sighed and nodded as they jumped down into the sewer completely forgetting about the Vampires. There only focus was getting Bella back before they could deal with the Vampires.

(Short but i wanted to get this out)


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Tell us something Donnie." Raph said as he passed in the lair. His hands flexed to hit something, to rip apart whoever had Bella. The long she was away from him the more his temper sky rocketed.

"I'm working on it Raph. I can only track her with the T phone. She doesn't have a tracker attached to her like we do. I hadn't finished her's yet." Donnie said typing fast on his computer. Leo was standing off to the side explaining everything to Master Splinter, Mickey like Raph was pacing. He loved Bella too and was ready to go and find her.

"We got intruders incoming in the lair guys." Donnie yelled out and Raph growled in annoyance. They didn't have time for this shit. He and Mickey both pulled weapons as the door to there lair opened slowly and Raphael cursed. In walked in all 7 Cullen's.

"Wow this place it sweet." The big one said as he looked around and ignored the disgusted looked on the blonde's face that was attacked to him. Leo and Master Splinter halted there entrance.

"What are you doing in our home?" Leo ask a growl leaving his lips. He was at the end of his ropes with these blood suckers.

"We want to help. I can't see Bella clearly anymore only that without our help someone's going to get hurt and we want to make it up to Bella. We know we've hurt her and while we don't understand who or what you are or how Bella got involved we don't want her to be hurt anymore." The small once said.

"You're the reason she was taken to begin with. If you hadn't of poke your nose where it doesn't belong none of this would have happened." Raphael yelled anger seriously coursing through his body at that moment. Donnie continued to track the T phone to see where they were taking Bella as his brothers dealt with the Cullens.

"My son. Now is not the time for finger pointing." Master Spinter said as he walked forward to address the vampires.

"While I don't appreciate you barging into our home un invited I know Bella would be very upset to know you came here. She had made it clear to us she wants to be left alone by you and the dogs she use to know. However, my son's are more than capable of getting our Bella back to us safely but if you decide to help you will listen to them and follow their lead. You may be Vampires and have years on life experience but you don't know the dangers my son's and daughter face in this city on a nightly basis to protect the innocents on the streets and you don't know Bella as she is now She has completely changed from the weak human you made her out to be. I suggest you either learn to work together with my son's or leave." Master Splinter said with an air of command in his tone and the Cullen's just nodded and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Good now Donatello. Do you have anything yet?" Master Splinter ask and the purple turtle nodded.

"Yes Sensei. They're taking her to the old Saks estate." He said and the turtles all stared in shock.

"But why. Shredder is in jail and so is Saks." Leo said running over to look at the computer screen and sure enough they were taking her along the familiar mountain roads.

"I'm sorry but came someone please explain what's going on to us?" Edward ask and Raphael gave Leo a look to say he sure as hell wasn't explaining shit to that fucker so Leo sighed and walked towards them.

"Long story short. Were mutated ninja turtles created by a science experiment by a man named Eric Saks. We took Saks and his dark Master Shredder down a while back. Bella came into our life recently and she is family now and more importantly Raphael's mate. Now we're going to get her back and you can either fall in line and help or get the fuck out of our way." Leo said and Raphael smirked. He loved seeing Leo get pissed and having Bella taken was pissing them all off.

"Our rides here guys." Donnie said as the lift to their garage lowered and out walked there 3 other human friends.

"Hey Angel cakes." Mickey waved as April, Casey and Very came out and gave the Vampires a once over.

"Bella's been taking Donnie sent me a message were here to help." April said giving the turtles a hug.

"And who are these peeps?" Casey ask twirling his hockey stick around and eyeing the Cullen's.

"These are the Cullen's." Leo said as he and his brothers geared up to leave.

"Oh. Bella's ex." Vern said and the Cullen's nodded.

"Ah I can't imagine she was pleased to see the blood suckers." Casey said and the Cullen's gasp in shock.

"She told you what we were?" Edward ask and Casey rolled his eyes.

"You act like you're the only creatures in this world and we've dealt with I rate Vamps before. Chill man. Geeze your uptight." Casey said before bumping fist with Mickey who chuckled with him.

"Let's go." Raphael said gruffly. He wanted his girl back and now. They piled into Vern's new van as the Cullen's decided to drive their own cars and Donnie sent them the GPS coordinates to their phones. Amazing them at his technology.

The hour drive was long with Raphael. The last time he made this drive he was going to save his brothers. Now he was going to save the women he loved.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bella groaned as she came too. She remembered walking away from the Cullen's pissed off at them for showing up in her life again and then a van pulling up and everything went black. Now she was in a cell in some large house.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She heard and turned to see her old boss standing next to an oriental women and Bella rolled her eyes. Great she was in trouble now and she hoped her boys were on their way.

"What the hell do you want?" Bella ask and her old boss growled before back handing her hard. Bella gasp out as the wind was knocked out of her and a few other men dressed in black grabbed her and chained her to the wall.

"I'm going to make sure you can never rat me out." He said before kicking her in the stomach. Bella felt one of her ribs crack as he kicked her again. She spun her legs around and knocked him off his feet but she was knocked back again by the women who glared down at her.

"Big mistake. Turtle lover." She spat and everything went black again as her body was racked with pain and she prayed Raphael was on the way as she promised herself to fight until he arrived because she knew he wouldn't sleep until she was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

When the pulled up to the outskirts of the house they piled out of their cars and waited for Leo's orders.

"Cullen's do a sweep of the perimeter. Dispatch any stray then join us inside once done. We show no mercy to these fuckers. Everyone else follow me. Casey keep an eye on April and Vern." Leo said and everyone nodded and the Cullen's were off in different directions to make sure no one was hiding outside the gates.

The turtles and humans snunk quickly and quietly into the familiar house. They saw several purple dragons and even a few foot clan soldiers standing around.

"She's not breaking." They heard a familiar voice and Raphael's eyes narrowed. Karai, shredder's right hand was talking with Bella's old boss as he wiped Bella's blood off his hand. With a nod from Leo the turtles ran forward and started taking out the gang members and foot clan members as they made their way towards the room they now knew Bella was being held in.

Once they made it inside the turtles saw red. Bella was chained to a wall, bloody and passed out and there were a ton of gang members standing around waiting for the turtles to make a move. Just then the Cullen's came bursting through the windows and growled in anger as they saw Bella.

"attack." Karai yelled and the fight was on.

Bella came too just in time to see Karai swing a sword around and aim right for her but was stopped by a pale hand. Looking up Bella saw Jasper glaring daggers at the Asian women as he kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into a wall before yanking the chains off the wall and off her hands.

"You ok Bella." He ask and she nodded as Emmett came over and helped her up. Looking across the room she saw Raphael fighting. A foot clan member snuck up and stabbed him in the leg causing him to cry out and fall down and Bella was pissed.

Looking around she picked up two knives and brushed off Jasper and Emmett and her pain and ran quickly sliding under Leo's legs and stabbing the foot clan member through the jaw that was just about to kill her boyfriend.

"Not today fucker." She spat as he dropped to the group and Raphael stood back up and pulled Bella to him carefully, cupping her cheeks in his hands and checking her over.

"I'm so sorry." He tried but she shushed him and kissed him deeply.

"Not your fault. I'm alive. Thank you for coming for me." She said and he gave her his signature smirk.

"Anit no way in hell I'd even not come for you babe. I love you." He told her and she smiled at him.

"I love you too." She said before they had to jump back into the fight and more gang members flew towards them. Bella ignored all her injuries as she fought at Raphael's side before she was finally able to slice through the neck of her old boss and she honestly didn't feel bad about it at all.

"Let's head out." Leo called out as the last of the gang members fell. Nodding Bella turned to follow but her injuries caught up with her and she grabbed onto Mickey as her eyes rolled back in her head and she heard her everyone call our her name as she was caught in a familiar pair of large arms.

"Bella." Raphael yelled as he caught her in his arms and ran towards the van. They needed to get her home so Donnie could fix her. They knew the Cullen's were following and once home Donnie and Dr. Cullen worked together to make sure Bella would be ok while everyone else paced.

"Look I wanted to say I'm sorry. I, we should have came here and upset Bella and cause her to get hurt again. Yes I'll always love her but I messed up by leaving her broken and you guys patched her back up and I can see she loves you more than she ever loved me. I just want her happy." Edward told Raphael as they waited. He started the Vampire down for a moment before nodding. He still didn't like the prick but at least he didn't feel like he was going to take Bella from him. Now he was just worried about his girl friend's health.

April and Casey spent the time trying to make everyone feel better but really nothing would have calmed them down until they knew how Bella was.

After about an hour Donnie and Carlisle came out and Donnie sighed.

"She's ok. Concussion and some fractured ribs, bruises and cuts but nothing life threating. We just need to let her rest and heal and Raph you'll need to wake her up every couple hours to make sure she's ok." Donnie said and Carlisle nodded in agreement. Everyone sighed in relief and Master Splinter patted Raphael on his back as he walked past Donnie and into the lab so he could see his girl friend for himself.

Raphael sighed as he sat in the chair at her side. She had a large bruise on her check and around her wrist and he could see her rib area was bruised as well from where Donnie had wrapped them. Picking up her hand he wiped the tears from his eyes. He was scared to death he would lose her and now she was back but hurt he didn't want to leave her side.

He loved her so much. She was everything to him now. She blew into his life and brought a light and happiness he'd never thought he'd have. His family loved her so much. He could see and feel there worry when she was taken and now while she was hurt. If anything were to ever happen to her it would kill them.

The Cullen's left soon after that with a promise that they would come by in a few days to talk with Bella. They wanted to apologize to her and make it right and the turtles couldn't wait to see that conversation once Bella was back to her old feisty self.

Raph moved Bella to their room so she could rest more comfortably and woke her up several times throughout the night. They waited on her hand and foot and by the 3rd day she was ready to get up and get back to normal life. Sensei Splinter called off training and patrols until Bella was fully and completely healed. She wasn't happy about it but Raphael begged her to rest and let her body heal and she agreed, for him. She'd do anything for him. She loved him with a fierceness that scared her sometimes but she loved it at the same time.

On the 4th day she and the turtles were sitting around the lair watching movies and eating pizza when Donnie's monitors went off causing them all to jump. Bella winced as her ribs protested her jumping off the couch too fast but Raphael was right there to steady her. She hated being weak and couldn't wait to be healed.

"Cullen's coming." Donnie said and they all relaxed and sat back down. Bella rolled her eyes, she knew they'd be back she just hopped it would have been a lot longer of a wait.

5 mins later Bella looked over the back of the couch to see Emmett pushing open the door to their lair and they all walked in. Bella sat back against Raphael before deciding to slide across his lap with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs across his lap. The Turtles chuckled at Raphael's face. Whenever Bella touched him he always looked like he was going to lose it and for her to draped herself over him like that in front of her ex and his family really boosted Raph's ego.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Carlisle ask as they walked forward. She shrugged.

"Better for sure. I'm ordered off training and patrolling until I'm completely healed." She said and he nodded.

"Your letting her patrol after she almost died?" Edward ask and his family rolled their eyes at Edward as Bella glared at him.

"Excuse me? Let me do something. Screw you Edward. I make up my own mind. No one makes my decision for me for 'my own good' anymore." She said as her body tensed. Raph could tell she was pissed and he rubbed her arm and leg to calm her down. She smiled at him before glaring back and Edward who held his hands up in surrender admitting defeat.

"Your right. I'm sorry. Sorry we made you feel that way." He told her and she nodded.

"Bella we wanted to come apologize. We know the way we handled everything was wrong and we hurt you dearly. We only wanted to keep you safe and the things I said to you in the woods were all lies. I loved you still do but I know you would be on constant danger with us and I refused to ruin your life by turning you so I made what I thought was the best choice and I see now that was wrong. I know we can never get you back as you've found happiness now we just hope you will forgive us one day. Maybe keep us up to date on how you're all doing?" Edward said and Bella stared at him with her mouth open. She never thoughts she'd see the day Edward Cullen would admit he was wrong.

"You're right. You were completely wrong. You treated me like a child instead of your girlfriend and it was my choice if I wanted to be turned or stay human not yours. And you're right. I have found happiness. I found a family that does want me and doesn't control me. I found a wonderful man that doesn't make choices for me and loves me for me not for who he can turn me into and I have purpose now. I'm no weak or stumbling through life anymore. I belong here and I'm never leaving. If you want to keep in contact with us that's fine. Donnie can give you our contact information but unless we ask for help I don't want you to interfere in my life." She said and they all nodded. The Cullen's knew the Bella they knew was gone and this new Bella wasn't taking their shit anymore and they would be lucky if she actually kept in contact with them.

"Thank you for helping save Bella." Leo told them as they were leaving. They nodded and left and Bella let you a sigh of relief. She has no clue why she ever wanted to be a part of that up tight family in the past and she was glad she found the turtles.

Raphael was on cloud 9 the rest of the evening. Bella had called him a wonderful man and it made him feel so good about himself. He always thought of himself as a weak link compared to his brothers. Yeah he was strong but he had a temper and was never really sure of himself but now with Bella. He felt like someone. Someone he was meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

TNMT

When night fell Raphael carried Bella to their room much to her protest but she didn't protest too much. She did like when he carried her around. The show of his strength was a turn on to her.

He allowed her to shower and ready for bed. Donnie had removed the wraps on her mid section now they were starting to heal she just had to take it easy and no heavy lifting. When she came to bed Raphael was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her.

Walking up to him she stood between his legs and ran her small hands up his large muscular arms and up to his face before pulling him towards her and kissing him deeply. He kissed her desperately. The fear of almost losing her bubbling up again. She felt it too. His need and fear and she climbed into his lap and kissed him back just as desperately. He held her to him firmly, supporting her weight so she didn't hurt herself. One hand wrapped tightly around her waist and the other buried in her long damp hair.

Desperation turned into fire as Bella felt her blood start to boil and her body heat up. Pulling back she pulled off her tank top leaving her bare up top to his eyes before she kissed him again.

Turning he laid her gently on the bed running his hands up her legs and chest, palming her breast in his hands causing her to moan into his mouth.

He loved touching her. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands. He loved the simple fact that he got to touch her the most.

"Raph please." She begged and he slide her shorts and panties off quickly tossing them to the floor. He gazed at her completely bare. He'd never seen her completely naked and he felt himself harden instantly. She was perfect and amazing.

Reaching under her he gently lifted her body up so she was straddling his thighs. He didn't want to hurt her and from his talks with Donnie he knew sex for her might feel more comfortable this way for her first time.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled again her lips as she scooted forward to hover over his large pulsing member. She palmed it in her hands for a minute as she nodded to his answer. His eyes rolling in the back of his head at her touch.

"Hell yes." She said before raising her body over him. He gripped her hips and helped her so she didn't hurt her ribs as she lowered herself slowly down on him.

"Easy baby." He told her.

He was huge and it hurt but Bella wanted him, all of him so she took her time. When she reached her barrier she nodded and Raphael thrusted up quickly and stilled as tears leaked down her face. He hated he was hurting her but she shushed him before he could start apologizing.

He kissed her to distract her and it worked. She relaxed against him and allowed him to fully feel the pleasure of being inside her for the first time. She was very wet, warm and tight and he'd never experienced anything better.

Slowly she started rocking against him and he groaned.

"Shit." He said before kissing her again as he helped her move against him. Faster and faster and harder and harder. She moaned and cursed as he hit that spot inside her each time and he knew he was making embarrassing noise his brothers would tease him for but fuck it he was in complete bliss at that moment.

Finally she moaned very loud and tightened around him pulling his orgasm from him violently as they collapsed on the bed. Raph braised himself above her so he couldn't hurt her as he panted for breath and kissed her deeply and slowly.

She smiled against him as she felt him harden again and she wrapped her legs around his thighs as he started moving again. He couldn't get enough of her.

Be the time they finished the second round they were both exhausted and Bella knew she'd be really sore but it was so worth it as she fell asleep naked wrapped in his arms, listening to him purring in her ear. Both in complete and utter bliss.

When Bella woke the next day she was sore as hell. Her ribs hurt and her private area was on fire but she still couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was wonderful, Raphael had been amazing and she couldn't wait to do it again and again. But she'd need to heal alittle first.

Turning over she smiled as Raphael was still asleep next to her a smile on his lips as well. He had both arms around her and they had been sharing her pillow all night. Leaning forward she kissed him gently and chuckled when he kissed her back.

"Great way to wake up." He mumbled as his eyes opened and he stared back at her. She snuggled into him closer and laid her head on his large arm and sighed. She was so content in her life for the first time in as long as she could remember.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he ask her and she chuckled.

"Sore as hell. But totally worth it." She said and he huffed out a laugh. She was amazing and he didn't know how in the hell he had gotten so lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella glared and Flipped Mickey off as he chuckled when she winced again as she sat down on the couch. She'd been wincing every now and then all day and she could tell it worried Raph every time she did it so she tried to conceal it. She was really sore. Donnie gave her Motrin to take that morning when she finally made her presence known.

Sure enough they had already heard her and teased Raphael about it for a while until Splinter told them to knock it off and to put that energy into training. Bella has ask for the day off and he granted it to her without any questions and she was thankful for that. She was still healing from her capture and now from losing her virginity to Raph so she just needed a moment to rest.

Raph stayed in the training room to workout. He was a little upset he had hurt her but as Donnie said there was really no way around that and Bella assured him it was worth it he just hated seeing her in any pain what so ever.

When he finally came back into the main room he chuckled. Bella was asleep with her feet in Donnie's lap. Leo was meditating and Mickey and Donnie were playing video games and Bella was knocked out on the couch, buried under a pile of blankets and snoring lightly.

"How long has she been out?" he ask Donnie she checked his watched quickly.

"About an hour. She looked exhausted but refused to go to bed. When she fell asleep we tossed blankets over her." He said and Raphael chuckled as he bent down and lifted her blankets and all into his arms and carried her to their room. A nap sounded like a great idea.

Bella healed really quickly after that. So quickly it worried Donnie a little but he didn't say anything. They were all just glad Bella was better and she was back on patrols and training just like normal.

Raphael had finally relaxed a little more now that he wasn't hurting Bella anymore when they made love and they didn't it daily. Some days more than once. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Bella was feeling great. For some reason she felt stronger and healthier and caulked it up to being completely happy.

About a month after her capture she was in the kitchen cooking and talking with the brothers as they sat at the table and watched like normal when she cut her hand really bad with a knife.

"Mother fucker." She hissed as she grabbed a paper towel. The brother jumped up and came over as Donnie grabbed her hand and looked it over. They all gasp in shock as they watched her hand repair itself almost instantly after a few moments and they were all concerned then.

"What the hell?" Bella ask but before anyone could say anything she felt a wave of intense nausea come over her and she pushed the brothers out of her way and bolted to the bathroom and threw up everything she had in her stomach.

"Donnie what the hell?" Raph ask as they waited outside the bathroom with splinter now as well and waited for her to finish being sick since she had locked them all out.

"I don't know. She healed quickly after her attack too and I thought it was strange but not that fast and I have no idea why she's sick." He said as they waited.

When Bella came out she looked horrible and Donnie ask if she'd left him draw some blood to see what's going on. She nodded and once he was done she went and laid down as Donnie tried to figure out why she was healing rapidly.

Laying in bed for a while Bella was unable to sleep as she was trying to figure out if she ate something that may have been bad but she couldn't think of what it could be. Finally after an hour she decided to shower and check on the guys. She knew Raph was working out as that's what he did when he was worried about something. It helped him think.

After her shower she went back to their room and got dressed when something caught her eye. Her un opened box of tampons in her drawer and it made her pause.

When was the last time she had a period? She counted on the calendar and realized it was 3 weeks prior to her capture. She should have had one by then and she was now 3 weeks late. Running out of the room and through the main room ignoring Mickey asking what's wrong she burst into Donnie's lab almost scaring him as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Bella's are you ok?" he ask and she shook her head.

"I haven't had my cycle since 3 weeks before the attack. Is it possible I'm?" she ask and Donnie started at her wide eyed.

"Pregnant. Oh god." He said as he turned and took a sample of her blood he was working with and did a quick pregnancy test. Sure it enough it was positive.

"Holy shit." Donnie said as he nodded to Bella who promptly passed out from shock just as Raph and the other came into the room, Leo catching her before she hit the ground.

"Donnie. What the fuck's going on man?" Raph ask as he went to his girlfriend's side and checked on her.

"I don't even know how it's possible." Donnie said looking at all his test results in shock.

"Donnie." Raph yelled.

"She's pregnant. And her DNA is slightly altered." Donnie said and they all stared wide eyed in shock. Even Splinter was shocked as they all glanced at the human girl who meant so much to them was now somehow pregnant with Raphael's baby and her DNA had altered enough that she healed instantly. How was that possible?


End file.
